Eres el amor de mi vida
by Weaboo trash
Summary: What happens when Heather and Alejandro re-unite after Total Drama World Tour? Bad summary, better story.


I know I said I wouldn't re-post any Total Drama Fics, but I really liked this one and wanted to re-post this one and this one only.

* * *

><p>Heather's POV<p>

It was just an average day. I was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, my dad was at work, my mom was making dinner, and my little brother was upstairs playing video games.

The silence was broken by the ringing phone.

"I got it!" my mother called. "Hello?"

"Hi. Can i please speak to Heather?"

"Who is this?"

"Alejandro."

"Hang on. Heather, do you know anyone named 'Alejandro'?

The name gave me. shivers. I tried to forget that name.

That face.

That kiss.

That incident.

"No," I lied.

"Shes says she doesn't know you."

"She's lying."

"Ok. How do you know her, then."

"We were on TV together"

"What? OH! that Alejandro! OK, hang on a second. Honey, talk the poor boy."

"Fine."

So much for trying to forget.

I took the phone out of my mom's hand.

"Hello?"

"Hola Heather."

Hi, Al."

He didn't speak.

"Sorry, Alejandro."

"That's better."

It felt so good to hear his real voice again. Last time I saw him, he was in a robot suit, and he didn't even have is own voice. It made me feel good that he was getting better.

"So, how are you?"

"Better. I've moved from a robot suit to a wheel chair,and I got some extensions. But i still have scars all over, and the doctor's said the only thing to help fix them is surgery, and I'm not sure if i want to do it."

"Oh, well I'm glad to hear you're feeling better."

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence. It's been a week since Total drama world tour ended, but it seemed so much longer ago.

Chris finally let us go and replaced us with a new cast. And ever since the incident, I've been a lot nicer to him. I felt really bad, and the last thing I wanted to do was make fun of him when he's under this condition.

"Heather?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You...wanna come over tomorrow?"

"Uh...OK."

"No puedo esperar a verte" He then hung up.

To leave Heather to wonder, "Why does he want to see me? And,what the hell does 'No puedo esperar a verte' mean?"

The next day, I went to Alejandro's house. When she knocked on the door, someone opened that I didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Heather. I'm here to see Alejandro."

"Oh. Al! Your girlfriend is here to see you!"

"Send her up, and don't call me Al!"

"sorry, Al."

"JOSE!"

"Fine, fine, whatever, al!"

"UHG!"

"Come on in."

I entered the house and went upstairs to look for Alejandro.

"Alejandro?Alejandro?"

"In here!" he yelled.

His voice led me to his room.

He was sitting on his bed, upright.

Looking at him made me want to cry.

He was all banged up and bruised. Some of his dark tan skin was now patches of yellow. He wasn't bald anymore, and his new hair looked kinda like his old hair, but not quite.

And it was all my fault.

"Hola, Heather. He estado pensando en ti."

"Will you stop that? I like to understand what people say when they talk to me."

He chuckled. "Eres muy sexy."

"Seriously, cut it out!"

It annoyed me what Alejandro was doing. But it was also great to see him like this. At least he wasn't so much in pain to not make fun. It brought a small smile to my face.

But big enough to see, because when he saw it, he said, "Tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa"

I looked at him with angry eyes. I think he got the idea, and was quiet.

"I...I got you this." he said giving me a gloden necklace with a heart.

I opened it up. It said,"Tu amor vale más que millones de el amor de mi vida"

I read it out loud as best I could.

"What does it say?"i asked.

"It says 'Your love is worth more than a million stars.' Or in our case, a million dollars. Then it says 'You are the love of my life'

I was confused, like, really confused.

"But, how can you love me when i did, this?"

"Heather, you could do anything to me ,and I would still love you."

I felt like I was gonna cry. It was wonderful to her him say that he still loves me after all of this.

I Leaned down to kiss him, and I didn't look like i was gonna vomit.

"Te amo"

"Uh..I love you too?"

* * *

><p>Translation time!<p>

Eres el amor de mi vida- You are the love of my life

No puedo esperar a verte-I can't wait to see you.  
>He estado pensando en ti-I've been thinking about you.<br>Eres muy sexy-You're very sexy  
>Tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa-You have a very beautiful  lovely smile

If I got the translation wrong, let me now.

Read and Review!


End file.
